


Diario de un Alquimista

by ReginaldMusgrave



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaldMusgrave/pseuds/ReginaldMusgrave
Summary: Es débil, cobarde y vive atormento por lo que podría llegar a hacer si algún día sucumbiera a la oscuridad que hay dentro de él, solo tiene su cerebro, pero ¿de qué le sirve?, encerrado en su laboratorio ve impotente como su riqueza disminuye y el buen nombre de su familia queda en el olvido, sin embargo la inesperada llegada de un misterioso anciano, hace renacer sus esperanzas, tiene la oportunidad de hacer algo grande, algo trascendental que cambie para siempre a Azeroth, pero para hacerlo deberá aceptar el terrible legado de su abuelo Joseph Valnov, conocido por todos como Valnov el loco.





	Diario de un Alquimista

**Author's Note:**

> En estos días caóticos en que la sombra de la guerra se vuelve a cernir sobre las naciones de Azeroth no es común que dos miembros de facciones distintas interactúen sin una espada de por medio, pero gracias a una pequeña obra que escribí hace algún tiempo en la que hablaba de las preparaciones de distintas pócimas, entre en contacto con el señor Albert de Hyde último superviviente de una honorable familia de nobles que residía cerca de la ciudad de Zenda en la parte norte de Lordaeron, cuyo título ha quedado en el olvido, pues el último de sus vástagos ha decidido no reclamarlo, prefiriendo dedicar su nueva vida a su trabajo como alquimista; después de que él me enviara una carta en la cual elogiaba mi modesto trabajo durante varios meses estuvimos escribiéndonos con regularidad, intercambiando punto de vista sobre diferentes temas, hasta que finalmente se arriesgó a revelarme su verdadera naturaleza, de seguro esperando que lo rechazara como hacen la mayoría de las personas con los no muertos, pero para su sorpresa no tome en cuenta ese insignificante detalle, por el contrario exprese mi deseo de reunirme con él y en respuesta el señor de Hyde amablemente me invito a pasar una temporada en Gagetzan en Tanaris, donde se había asentado de manera temporal; emocionado por la oportunidad de alejarme del bullicio de la Ciudad de Stormwind, ni bien recibí su misiva hice las maletas y me subí al primer barco que se dirigía a Kalimdor.  
> Había estado antes en Gagetzan durante uno de mis muchos viajes alrededor de Azeroth, de hecho fueron lugares como ese los que inspiraron mi más famosa novela, “Las desventuras del joven Hawkins”, sin embargo nada podía prepararme para la tremenda sorpresa que iba a llevarme, pues en el corto lapsus de tiempo entre mi última visita y mi tan apresurado regreso, los goblins de manera increíblemente veloz a la par que descuidada, convirtieron la ciudad en un verdadero laberinto de calles infinitas, habitado por todo tipo de razas, donde era sumamente fácil perderse, por suerte el señor de Hyde me estaba esperando en el puerto y gracias a su experta guía conseguí atravesar el enorme caos que se abría ante mis ojos, hasta llegar a su casa; pasamos juntos dos meses, dos meses deliciosos en los que se formó una verdadera amistad libre de cualquier prejuicio racial, es por esa razón que un día antes de mi partida, en medio de una larga plática sobre la supuesta existencia dentro de cada persona de dos seres, uno bueno y el otro malo, que constantemente luchan por el dominio, idea que muchos consideran descabellada, pero que a mí siempre me ha resultado sumamente interesante, el señor de Hyde decidió mostrarme el diario de su primo Lord. James de Hyde, cuyo nombre quizá los lectores ya habrán escuchado antes, así como el de su infame abuelo el doctor Joseph Valnov, más conocido como Valnov el loco, que fue despedazado por una turba furiosa cuando el señor Halford Ramsey descubrió sus crímenes; lo que estaba escrito ahí me dejo tan sorprendido que tras discutirlo con el señor de Hyde obtuve su permiso para hacerlo público.  
>  Luego de mi regreso a la Ciudad de Stormwind me di a la tarea de constatar ciertos hechos, además de hablar con el capitán Harry Jekyll, primo lejano de Lord. James, cuyo testimonio complementara las notas de su pariente y de visitar la antigua mansión de la familia de Hyde ahora en ruinas; han sido meses bastante ocupados, pero por fin estoy en posición de revelarle al público el contenido de la libreta y espero que esto no solo termine de una vez por todas con ciertos rumores que se han difundido sobre su antiguo propietario, sino también que sirva como una advertencia de lo que puede ocurrir de no regularse el trabajo de los magos y científicos.  
> R.N.S.

Capítulo I: Demonio  
Día I:   
El baúl está en el piso al lado de la chimenea, si fuera una persona sensata tomaría los papeles que contiene y los arrojaría al fuego, como hice con la carta, para así librar al mundo del nefasto secreto que encierran, pero siento decir que no soy un hombre sensato, algo dentro de mí, una fuerza que me supera, detiene mi mano cuando lo intento, seduciéndome con promesas de grandeza, ¡grandeza!, en el fondo siempre la he deseado, debido a mi padre quien vivía lamentándose por la situación de nuestra familia, soñando con un pasado lejano y al parecer irrecuperable, pues en otro tiempo los de Hyde fuimos hombres ricos y poderosos tanto como los Agamand y los Barov, y ahora estamos condenados a ver como nuestras riquezas van desapareciendo, a la par que se desmorona nuestro hogar ancestral ubicado sobre una colina cerca de la hermosa ciudad de Zenda.

Tal vez esta sea una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, con esas notas podría recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenece a mi familia, sin embargo el costo es demasiado alto, mi abuelo materno Joseph Valnov, quien fue el que me lego esta pesada carga, pago muy caro el tratar de jugar a ser dios y quien soy yo un debilucho, miedoso, que prefiere la seguridad de su laboratorio y de su biblioteca para correr tal riesgo, no, no puedo, carezco de la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, tengo que terminar con esta locura antes de que me destruya, además ¿cómo sé que no se trata de una trampa?, al fin al cabo, ese hombre, el supuesto mensajero escogido por mi abuelo para entregarme el baúl y la carta, que en estos momentos descansa en uno de los muchos cuartos del castillo debido a una estúpida decisión mía, alentada por esa fuerza que me impide convertir en cenizas esos malditos papeles, es la viva representación de un alma corrupta, siempre dispuesta a hacerle daño a las demás personas, aunque también debo admitir que la letra de la carta y la de los papeles del baúl es la de mi abuelo, lo he podido comprobar gracias a algunas cartas que le escribió a mi madre hace muchos años cuando ella acababa de casarse.

Sinceramente esto es demasiado, no logro poner en orden mis pensamientos y el sueño esta por vencerme, mañana interrogare al anciano, para determinar qué tipo de relación tenía con mi abuelo, pues la escueta explicación que dio cuando nos reunimos no me ha satisfecho para nada, y para saber cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones, dependiendo de lo que diga, tomaré una decisión, ahora será mejor que me acueste, aunque desearía permanecer aquí, mi laboratorio, separado del resto del castillo por una sólida puerta de metal, es un lugar seguro en el que no debo temer ningún ataque, sin embargo afuera la historia es distinta cualquier asesino podría entrar en mi habitación y acabar conmigo mientras duermo, es improbable lo sé, pero al contemplar los fríos ojos grises de ese anciano y la maldad que encierran sus arrugadas facciones, lo creo capaz de todo, debo tranquilizarme o no podré dormir y mañana necesitare de todas mis fuerzas para librarme de esos papeles, que significaron la perdición para mi abuelo, y del anciano que ahora duerme bajo mi techo… o quizá para comenzar algo nuevo, algo trascendental capaz de cambiar Azeroth, ¡oh!, me estremezco de solo pensarlo, ¿cómo puedo hacer de lado mi pacifica existencia por el efímero poder, por mucho que lo desee?, soy un imprudente, un idiota, sometido a la terrible influencia de una oscuridad enterrada en lo profundo de mi alma; al menos escribir me ayuda a calmar mis nervios creo que continuare llevando un registro de lo que ocurra, sin importar a donde me lleve todo este asunto.

Día II:  
El anciano me estaba esperando en la sala, sus largos y blancos cabellos cubrían su maléfico rostro, mientras acariciaba con su huesuda mano al viejo Poole, mi perro, que estaba recostado junto a la chimenea, al verme entrar su sonrisa se ensancho y sus fríos ojos grises brillaron por la satisfacción de saber que me causaba asco.

-Usted se parece mucho a su abuelo-dijo tomando asiento.

-¿En serio?, jamás lo había pensado-conteste sentándome frente a él.

-Créame nadie conoció mejor al doctor que yo, fui su único amigo durante el tiempo que estudiábamos en la universidad.

-Imagino que a mi abuelo no le gustaba relacionarse con otras personas.

-Así es, su forma de actuar y sus teorías terminaron por aislarlo-explico- los demás no podían reconocer su talento, en especial los profesores, esas viejas quejicas se oponían a que realizara sus experimentos.

-Por lo que leí en sus papeles, él trataba de cambiar la forma física de un ser vivo.

-No solo la forma física-me corrigió- pues como sabrá existen elixires capaces de cambiar el aspecto de un hombre durante algunas horas, pero el buscaba algo mucho más permanente que no solo alterara el cuerpo, sino también la mente del sujeto.

-Quien deberá sufrir un dolor insoportable antes de que termine la metamorfosis, sinceramente no puedo concebir que alguien sea capaz de cometer tal atrocidad.

-Hubo seres que le precedieron, al investigar su abuelo descubrió un antiguo proceso que por medio del anima conseguía cambiar permanentemente a un ser vivo, sin embargo no disponía de mucha información y requirió años de trabajo perfeccionarlo, estuvimos a punto de lograrlo cuando los aldeanos atraparon al doctor y lo despedazaron todo por la intervención de ese maldito detective-dijo el anciano presa de la indignación.

-Usted… usted ayudo a mi abuelo con sus experimentos-dijo sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería su respuesta.

-En efecto.

-Entonces merece estar en la cárcel-no pude evitar decir.

-Se equivoca-replico- debería estar muerto, es mi deber como sirviente seguir a mi amo a donde sea que vaya, pero tenía que cumplir su última voluntad.

-Entregarme la carta y el baúl con los papeles.

-Exacto, él lo tenía todo planeado en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, así su legado se conservaría.

-No lo entiendo-dije- como puede seguir siéndole leal, él está muerto, ya no tiene ningún poder sobre usted.

-¿Eso cree?, si usted señor de Hyde le ordenará a ese perro que fuera tras una vara-dijo señalando a Poole-él lo haría y volvería con ella, aunque no tuviera ninguna razón para hacerlo, pues su lealtad hacia su dueño es inquebrantable, algo parecido me pasa a mí, el doctor me entreno de tal forma, cuando intente por primera y última vez revelarme, que no puedo desobedecer sus órdenes.

-¿Qué le hizo?-pregunte, sin atreverme a imaginar las terribles torturas que sufrió ese pobre hombre para quedar al mismo nivel que un animal.

-De eso mejor no hablar-dijo y por alguna razón su sonrisa pareció volverse más grande- el pasado, es el pasado, lo que importa ahora es el futuro, con las notas de su abuelo podrá hacer grandes cosas y tenga por seguro que yo siempre estaré a su lado… amo.

Me levante de la silla como impulsado por un resorte y por un momento las fuerzas me abandonaron debido a la fuerte impresión, no fueron exactamente sus palabras, sino la forma en que las dijo y la extraña sensación que generó dentro de mí, lo que me llevo a actuar de esa manera, saber que tenía la vida de alguien entre mis manos me resulto… placentero, pero no podía comprender porque.

-Voy a salir-fue lo único que atine a decir.

Antes de abandonar la sala pude escuchar como soltaba una pequeña y odiosa ricita.

Necesitaba aire fresco, pues el ambiente del castillo de pronto me parecía tremendamente opresivo, era como si estuviera a punto de asfixiarme; al llegar a la puerta me topé con Enfield, mi mayordomo quien venía de hacer un recado, por la expresión de su rostro pude adivinar que le sorprendía verme tan desencajado, pero no le di tiempo de preguntarme nada, lo hice a un lado con brusquedad y eche a correr, corrí con todas mis fuerzas a través del verde paisaje para escapar de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mi cabeza y que amenazaba con convertirme en un retorcido reflejo de mi abuelo, cuya alma ha de estar en el infierno sufriendo por los pecados que cometió en vida, al cabo de un rato caí exhausto a un lado del camino, no sabía bien donde estaba, aunque poco importaba, había logrado alejar a la oscuridad y eso era suficiente, lo demás en comparación me resultaba muy superfluo; así que me quede ahí recostado sobre la hierba, observando como las nubes cruzaban el cielo azul, mientras lo hacía debí de quedarme dormido, porque desperté sobresaltado al escuchar a alguien cantando, rápidamente me levante y pude ver a una bella aldeana avanzando por el camino dando saltitos, se trataba de un muchacha bajita, de cabello castaño, con un lunar en la mejilla derecha.

-Disculpe señorita-dije acercándome a ella.

Al percatarse de mi presencia la jovencita retrocedió sorprendida, solo entonces repare en mi desaliñado aspecto, avergonzado me arregle lo mejor que puede, esto pareció causarle gracia pues se echó a reír.

-Perdóneme si la asuste, solo quería saber cómo llegar a Zenda desde aquí.

-Es por este camino-contesto- precisamente iba ahí a ver a mi papá.

-Ya veo-dije tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo-… le… le molesta que la acompañe.

-Para nada-dijo sonriente.

-Muchas gracias señorita…

-Rice, Mary Rice-respondió.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Rice-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia- yo soy Lord. James de Hyde, vuestro humilde servidor.

-¡Oh!-exclamó- no pensé que estaba hablando con un noble.

-Por favor no es necesario que se sorprenda, aparte de mi título y la vieja propiedad de mi familia, nada me diferencia de las demás personas.

-¿Acaso es usted el dueño de ese gran castillo que contemplo todas las noches desde la ventana de mi habitación?-preguntó.

-Sí, lo herede de mi padre y espero algún día poder entregárselo a mi hijo, junto con lo que quede de nuestra fortuna.

-Pensaba que todos los nobles eran ricos.

-La mayoría lo son-me lamente- pero mi familia ha recibido muchos reveses desde que Lord. Edward de Hyde construyó el castillo, gracias a la Luz aún poseo suficiente dinero para vivir en paz realizando mis experimentos.

-¿Experimentos?, ¿qué clase de experimentos?

No le conteste, pues sentía como algo comenzaba a despertarse dentro de mí, sus palabras habían traído de vuelta a la oscuridad, al darse cuenta de que me había detenido ella se acercó a mi preocupada, preguntándome que pasaba, a cada paso suyo pude escuchar algo en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, una risa, una maligna risa propia de un demonio; lo deseaba, deseaba más que nada en el mundo hacerla mía, romper su vestido y dejar expuestos sus pechos y nadie podría detenerme, de ser necesario mataría por conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba, pues ese es mi derecho de nacimiento, apropiarme de todo lo que quiera, en cuanto sentí que sus finos dedos rozaban mi hombro, impulsado por la misma fuerza que me contuvo la noche anterior la tome por el brazo, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño grito debido al dolor, era débil, mucho más que yo y podía aprovecharme de ella impunemente, solo necesitaba la voluntad necearía para cruzar la línea, pero gracias a la Luz, en el último momento cuando la señorita Rice parecía comenzar a comprender cuales eran mis intenciones, recupera la cordura y asqueado por lo que estuve a punto de hacer la solté y caí al suelo exhausto incapaz de permanecer de pie por más tiempo.

-¿Se… se encuentra bien señor?-pregunto- ¿está enfermo acaso?

-Si… si lo estoy-dije tratando desesperadamente de contener las lágrimas- por favor señorita le suplico que me perdone.

-Está bien, está bien, lo perdonó-contesto.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-dije levantándome- le molestaría ir sola a Zenda acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer.

-No se preocupe, estaré bien.

Me interne en el campo, necesitaba la soledad para pensar, durante toda mi vida he estado luchando con la oscuridad en mi interior y no siempre he podido mantenerla contenida, recuerdo que uno de los pocos amigos que tuve de pequeño sufrió mucho por mi debilidad, estábamos jugando en las ramas de un árbol cuando de repente lo empuje, debido a la caída quedó condenado a usar un bastón para caminar y mi padre tuvo que pagar una fuerte suma para acallar el asunto, por suerte no me pregunto porque lo había hecho, pues no hubiera podido responderlo, en ese momento ni yo mismo comprendía que me había obligado a actuar de ese forma, solo con el pasar del tiempo lo supe, a pesar de que muchas personas se niegan a admitirlo dentro de cada uno existen dos seres en constante lucha por el control, aunque a diferencia de los demás puedo sentir ese lucha ocurriendo en mi interior, puedo sentir como el demonio se levanta desde las profundidades de mi alma y trata de apoderarse de mi cuerpo, para forzarme a cometer terribles atrocidades, se ha ido haciendo más fuerte con los años y temo que algún día haré algo verdaderamente horroroso, sino encuentro una forma de controlarlo, pero ¿cómo?, ¿cómo puedo vencerlo?, esa era la pregunta que me atormentaba y gracias a instante de inspiración pude hallar la respuesta, según las notas de mi abuelo era posible cambiar tanto el cuerpo como la mente usando el ánima y si la utilizaba para librarme de la oscuridad, para expulsar de una vez por todas a esa vil criatura que amenaza con consumirme, a la par que fortalezco mi cuerpo, de tener éxito podría aplicar el tratamiento al resto de la humanidad, crear un nuevo mundo donde nunca más estemos indefensos ante monstruos como los orcos y en el que la maldad sea simplemente una idea, mi abuelo deseaba usar el procedimiento para sus propios fines egoístas, para obtener poder, pero yo ayudaré a nuestra especie a alcanzar la perfección, bajo mi guía construiremos una utopía eterna.

Decidido corrí de vuelta al castillo y entre sin prestarle atención a Enfield, quien parecía preocupado por mí, fui directamente al salón donde el anciano continuaba esperándome.

-Parece que ha tomado una decisión amo-dijo al verme entrar.

-Así es-conteste- con tu ayuda y las notas de mi abuelo voy a construir un nuevo mundo, uno mejor.

Una extraña y agradable sensación me embargaba mientras hablaba, por primera vez me sentía satisfecho de mí mismo, él demonio me había obligado a escuchar al anciano cuando vino a buscarme con el baúl y la carta de mi abuelo, de seguro viéndolo como una oportunidad para destruirme, pero yo volveré su astuto juego en su contra, acabare con él para siempre, arrancare la oscuridad de mi alma y alcanzare la perfección.


End file.
